Sweet Revenge And Sohma Secrets
by Nekochanrebirth
Summary: What if Kyo one day decided to invite the boss of the Yuki fanclub over just to get his own revenge on Yuki! This is my first Fb fanfic so give me a break - rating may go up in later chapters. Please R
1. Yay! time to celebrate

Desclaimer: I wish I owned fruits basket, dbz and inuyasha. Their lol type.  
  
~Chapter 1~ Prince Yuki's house!!!!!  
  
It was a nice, but loud morning in the Sohma household.Tohru was making breakfast for Shigure, Yuki, Kyo and herself. The three teens were in a hurry to not be late for school.  
  
"Today after school in gonna beat you rat boy" said Kyo to Yuki while marching proudly,daydreaming of the day that he would "actually" beat Yuki to a bloody pulp.  
  
" The only thing that you would beat me at is bieng stupid, baka neko"said Yuki getting a little annoyed of Kyo's smart talk.  
  
"There's no need for fighting"said Tohru while trying to seperate the two arguing cousins.  
  
They were two blocks away from their school with fifteen minutes left.  
  
" I can see the school building and Hana and Arisa in the corner" said a very joyful Tohru (is'nt she always?).  
  
"Oh! hey Tohru, " said both Arisa and Hana waving to thier friend."We've better hurry up and get to school" said Arisa while glaring at Kyo."What are you looking at Yankee"said Kyo getting anoyed at Arisa's constant glaring."Nothing,it just after school we are going to play cards and this time you won't use your dirty tricks carrot top"said Arisa trying to mock Kyo.  
  
*meanwhile already at school*  
  
"All hail The handsome,athletic Prince Yuki"chorused the Prince Yuki fan club while bowing down to their portable size Prince Yuki statue. "Alright girls you know the rules are, so that I dont have to repeat them anymore" said Minagawa(I think thats how its spelled) the boss of the PrinceYuki fan club speaking to the members of the PY(Im just going to write PY instead of Prince Yuki!O.K) fan club about the rules. Kyo was luaghing histerically after he eves dropped the PY fan club.   
  
-Flash Back -( 10 minutes ago) Kyo was getting mad at Yuki and Arisa because of their constant teasing so he ran in to the school leaving the others behind. At school Kyo stumbled upon Yuki's name. Yuki's name apparantly was coming from a small room in the school, so he became curious and checked out who was saying rat boy's name. -End Of Flash Back-( 10 minutes later)  
  
"So rat boy's got his own fan club,eh" mummered Kyo to himself, "So these are the girls that Yuki was trying to ignore" thought Kyo while smirking............"Iv got an idea" thought Kyo while still smirking, but an evil smirk this time.  
  
-2 hours later-(at lunch) "OH MY GOD,REALLY" screamed an over joyed Minagawa....."I really get to go to the Princes house"said Minagawa still screaming and damaging Kyo's sensetive ears. "Yeah, Yuki always talks about um............what was your name again?asked Kyo. "Im Minagawa, and prince Yuki really talkes about me!!asked Minagawa still overjoyed ."Thats what I said"........and do me the favor and don't tell Yuki that I invited you...I want it to be a suprise"said Kyo with a huge smirk on his face. "So you wanted me to come on Friday"asked Minagawa. "Yeah and remember, dont tell Yuki this"said Kyo to Minagawa. "Okey" said Minagawa.  
  
"This is really gonna tick off Yuki" mummered Kyo as he saw Minagawa joyfully walk away.  
  
****************************************************************************************************  
  
So whad ya think! Good or Bad please just *review*  
  
and tell meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee 


	2. Oh crap!

Disclaimer don't own Fruits Basket but iv watched all the episodes ^_^  
  
*Thank you all reviewers*  
  
Chapter 2-Friday's surprise  
  
Kyo was proud of inviting Minagawa, that is until Shigure told him something that made him regret asking Minagawa over.  
  
-Flashback-(5 minutes ago)  
  
''Oh hi Kyo welcome back from school ''said a very happy Shigure."Why are you so happy'' asked Kyo looking at Shigure strangely.  
  
'' You know that every year the Soama family has a get together'' said Shigure......."Yes'' said Kyo still looking at Shigure.  
  
'' Well this year....or I should say Friday the whole Soama family is coming over! Said Shigure with a huge smile on his face   
  
.....''WHAT" screamed Kyo from the top of his lungs almost destroying Shigures ears… "Shigure you idiot you can't have the family over"  
  
Said Kyo while panting. "First off respect your elders, I don't think that calling your elder an idiot is really respectful, I mean back in my day you'd be better off committing suicide than disrespecting your........"Ok grandpa, you don't have to give me a lecture about old people" said Kyo cutting off Shigure."Humph.....no respect" said Shigure as he went upstairs.  
  
-End of Flashback-  
  
"This sucks, now what am I going to do"mummered Kyo as he walked around in circles trying to think of what he was going to do about this situation. Kyo was still walking around in circles when the door slammed open with an infuriated Yuki standing beside it, blinded with rage.  
  
"GET OVER HERE YOU BAKA NEKO...NOW!  
  
Kyo gulped in response as he backed away from a really frustrated rodent.  
  
"I've heard from a very reliable source that you invited a certain girl over" Yuki said a little calmer but still infuriated."uh…erm…what are you talking about" said Kyo trying to convinceYuki that he didn't do anything." Then I must be deaf, cuz I'm sure I heard Minagawa chant something about coming over this Friday" said Yuki still glaring at Kyo.  
  
"Note to self- never ask Minagawa to come over or else my life will me officially screwed"mummered Kyo.  
  
Yuki was about to beat the daylight's when all of a sudden Torhu came out of nowhere to stop anyone from getting hurt(A\N she always does that and it seems to always piss me off)  
  
"No, stop I don't want anybody to get hurt and blah blah blah" yakked Torhu about not fighting and whatnot. " Your right Ms.Honda I shouldn't waste my time or energy on useless creatures" said Yuki as he released Kyo's shirt collar.  
  
After that remark Kyo just silently walked up to his room as he murmured "stupid rodent" very low so that Yuki wouldn't hear.  
  
2 hours passed after that incident and Kyo was thinking what he should do about asking Minagawa over. He thought about several ideas but in the end he decided that he was just going to tell her not to come and with that Kyo just fell asleep.  
  
-Next Morning- Friday  
  
Kyo woke up thinking about the strategy, so he got out of bed, toke a shower (A|N drool, what I can't help myself) and went downstairs. To get a head start and catch the P.Y fan club doing their early Yuki praises Kyo decided to skip breakfast and go strait to school.  
  
-15 minutes later-  
  
Kyo made it to his destination, so he barged in side the school leading to the room where the P.Y fan club was located but to find no Minagawa!   
  
Kyo double looked the place and still no Minagawa."Oh, hi did you come here to join the Yuki fan club" said one girl.Kyo's mouth dropped open."Yeah, even though you're a guy, you're still welcome" said another girl. Kyo's mouth dropped to the floor. "We can accept the fact that you like boy's even though he's you're cousin, we don't blame you, I mean Prince Yuki is the most handsome boy in this school" said another girl.   
  
Kyo's eye's popped open like saucers. How dare these harpies call him gay or bisexual or whatever that was just wrong. Before any of them could say another word Kyo just walked out of the room.  
  
"Great, just what I need people thinking that I'm gay and Minagawa is not here, just great"……"Where could she be"  
  
-Meanwhile-  
  
Oh my god, I'm so nervous I can't believe I'm going to prince Yuki's house today" said Minagawa admiring the outfit she picked. Unfortunately Minagawa spent the entire night trying to look for an outfit to wear so she did not get enough sleep. Minagawa was setting her alarm clock for 2 o clock since school finishes at 3. "To bad I can't go to school" murmured Minagawa……"I'll fall asleep in school if I will" murmured Minagawa once again before taking one more glance at her outfit and falling asleep.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************  
  
So whad'ya think?  
  
In the next chapter Minagawa goes to Yuki's house to find Ayame, Hatiori and Shigure all talking and hanging out please R&R thanks 


End file.
